1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for splicing material webs, particularly paper webs for manufacturing a corrugated cardboard web in a corrugated cardboard plant, and an associated splicing device.
2. Background Art
Known splicing devices join an ending first material web with a new second material web such that an endless material web results. In technical language this process is referred to as splicing, and a corresponding device is referred to as a splicing device.
A known method for splicing material webs envisages that the material webs to be joined are arranged partly on top of one another, with a double-sided adhesive tape being affixed between the material webs. This method has the disadvantage that in the joining area of the material webs there occurs a doubling of material, which causes considerable problems during further processing of the endless material web produced. Another known method for splicing material webs envisages that the material webs to be joined are arranged edge against edge on a one-sided adhesive tape. While this method avoids a doubling of the material in the joining area, the endless material web produced does not exhibit a sufficient stiffness in the joining area because the joining area acts as a kind of hinge. The lack of stiffness also leads to considerable problems during further processing of the endless material web in the corrugated cardboard plant.